


Para siempre

by AkireMG



Series: Más allá de nuestra realidad [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And we all know how much love hurts, Barrisco - Freeform, Basado en el tráiler de la tercera temporada, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashpoint - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, True Love, flashvibe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las piezas comienzan a caer.<br/>—Flash no existe.<br/>Y caen en el orden adecuado.<br/>—Nunca existió.<br/>Barry es tan rápido y tan lento.<br/>Tan dulce y tan iluso.<br/>Pero comprende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí una advertencia sobre mis fanfics: no son felices.  
> Si algo tiene el potencial de ser doloroso, lo haré doloroso.  
> Y lo siento mucho.  
> El tráiler de la tercera temporada fue mi base. No saben lo agradecida que estoy por ello.  
> Espero los entretenga.  
> Podría tomarse como una continuación de de mis fanfics llamado "Otra razón", pero bien podría leerse por separado aunque recomiendo que el otro se lea ya sea antes o después.

No es hasta que ese joven extraño toca su mano que Cisco lo recuerda todo.

Los repentinos flashes de la otra línea temporal lo asombran durante largos minutos; tanto, que pierde el equilibrio y Barry de inmediato reacciona sosteniendo su peso con una sola mano. Su increíble par de ojos verdes se iluminan conforme la expresión de Cisco cambia de confusión a reconocimiento. Y la amplia sonrisa que le parte los labios es sinceramente hermosa.

Barry es encantador.

Tan apuesto e inocente como Cisco lo visualiza en aquellas memorias que llegan a su mente en forma de avalancha. Gigante y asfixiante avalancha.

Tan dolorosa.

Puede verlo todo.

Absolutamente.

Y lo único que quiere de verdad ahora mismo es que Barry jamás lo hubiese buscado luego de evitar que Thawne asesinara a su madre. Quisiera que esta nueva realidad fuese la realidad que debió existir desde el inicio, la realidad donde Eobard nunca hizo acto de presencia para destruir el orden del universo.

Pero no puede tener eso.

No puede tener una vida donde sus sueños sean como los del resto de la gente.

No puede tener una vida donde Barry y él no estén destinados a encontrarse.

Y las cinco letras en el costado derecho de su cuello comienzan a palpitar con la urgencia de que las toque. Le pican, casi _arden_ , pero Cisco no sucumbe a la tentación de dejarse llevar por ese viejo cuento fantástico sobre el amor.

No de nuevo.

No cuando esta vida le agrada y es lo suficientemente valiosa como para que aún quiera aferrarse a ella y no al hombre que lo sostiene.

—Cisco —murmura Barry cerca de sus labios, acercándose cada vez más en un gesto que se siente cálido y familiar. Se siente así. Pero ciertamente no lo es—. Dios, Cisco, me alegra tanto que puedas recordarme. No entiendo mucho de lo que sucede, pero-

—Barry —detiene con voz ahogada y alzando una de sus manos para detener el avance de la boca ajena hacia la suya. La conmoción es obvia en la mirada de Barry. El pecho de Cisco se aprieta tanto como su decisión se hace firme—. Es un enorme gusto tenerte frente a mí, compañero.

—¿Compañe-? ¿De qué hablas, Cisco? —está reencontrándose con sus temores. Cisco puede ver todo eso también. El ligero derrumbe dentro de su alma gemela.

Es difícil hacerle esto a Barry.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije justo antes de que cambiaras la línea temporal? —pregunta por lo bajo.

—Sí. Por supuesto que recuerdo —habla en un suspiro, relajándose luego de ser llamado ‘compañero’ por la misma persona que no hace mucho se refería a él con apelativos que rayaban en lo ridículamente romántico—. Dijiste que me amas —Cisco se pregunta por qué eso lo hace tan feliz, por qué su confesión descarnada de una vida que no siente suya le proporciona la fuerza para sonreír como lo hace— y que siempre lo harás.

—Y es verdad. Siempre voy a amarte, eso no lo dudes nunca.

Barry se inclina para darle el beso que pudo haber querido en el pasado, y justo cuando sus labios se tocan un corto instante, Cisco voltea su cara y se suelta del agarre protector de Barry. No hay forma de que pueda volver a esto.

No hay forma de que _quiera_ volver a esto.

Barry hizo su elección. Una enorme y egoísta elección que no podría darse sin acarrear consecuencias.

¿Acaso creyó que salvar a Nora no le costaría?

¿Acaso creyó que Cisco no sería el precio a pagar?

—Cisco, no-… por favor, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por- Por qué me rechazas?

No pude evitarlo.

Sonríe.

Sonríe de un modo que transforma el miedo de Barry en el inicio de un ataque de pánico.

—Flash es mi alma gemela —susurra—. _Flash_ es mi alma gemela.

—Y Vibe es la mía —responde Barry sin entender—. Tú eres mi alma gemela.

—No, Barry —niega con los ojos húmedos. Una risa temblorosa les da a sus palabras un aire de oscura burla—. Yo no soy Vibe… _nunca_ seré Vibe y tú… Barry, tú no eres Flash.

Las piezas comienzan a caer.

—Flash no existe.

Y caen en el orden adecuado.

—Nunca existió.

Barry es tan rápido y tan lento.

Tan dulce y tan iluso.

Pero comprende.

—Te amo —es lo que Barry dice más tarde preparándose para abandonar Ramón Industries—. Siempre voy a amarte.

—Ya sabes que yo a ti también —se alza de hombros—. Y lo que sea que necesites, cuando sea que lo necesites, puedes contar con mi ayuda —lo siguiente que sale de su boca se siente mal en el pecho Barry, quien no se atreve a expresarlo en voz alta—. Sé feliz con tu familia, ¿está bien? Haz que valga la pena todo lo que sucedió.

Empieza a desmoronarse.

—Lo haré.

Y antes de que Cisco vea las lágrimas en sus mejillas, desaparece dejando detrás de sí una potente ráfaga de aire.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> ¡Lamento mucho no ser capaz de escribir cosas felices!


End file.
